<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interface missing scene by Aesthetic_Wreck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351415">Interface missing scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Wreck/pseuds/Aesthetic_Wreck'>Aesthetic_Wreck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disobeying Orders, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Loyalty, POV Jean-Luc Picard, Understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Wreck/pseuds/Aesthetic_Wreck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The episode "Interface" left me with a few questions, and this is my attempt to answer them. Alluded minor character death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data &amp; Geordi La Forge, Data &amp; Jean-Luc Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interface missing scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I'll deal with Mister Data later," Picard had told Geordi when reprimanding him. How exactly did that go? Here's my take on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Picard sat stone-faced at his desk, considering the android before him. Geordi disobeying orders was stressful enough, but this...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am very displeased with your actions today, Commander,” he said coldly. Data did not flinch, but he started to look almost ashamed, even if he could not feel such a thing. “You knew of Commander La Forge’s orders not to connect with the probe, yet you assisted him in doing so. That is quite as bad as disobeying orders, and you know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do, sir,” Data replied simply. “I could have had Geordi confined to quarters, but I instead chose to assist him in his transgression. That is not what is expected of a Starfleet officer, and I will accept whatever discipline you consider necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picard sighed, rubbing his temple with one hand. It was difficult to stay angry at Data, especially when he so readily takes responsibility and accepts his punishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will admit, Data, that I was more than a little surprised when I discovered what you had done,” said Picard. Data looked up curiously. “I suppose it wasn’t entirely unexpected when La Forge disobeyed his orders, considering the circumstances, but in all the years you have served in Starfleet, you had only disobeyed an order once, and that was to bring a stop to what could have been a civil war.” Data continued to stare at him, his expression unreadable. “Apparently, you assisted La Forge because you couldn’t confine him to quarters for something he had not yet done, yet his actions proved evidence enough for what he was about to do. You very much could have confined him to quarters. It’s not like you to find a loophole in Starfleet protocol, Data.” Picard leaned forward slightly against his desk. “I suppose what I am getting to at last is, what exactly were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Data opened his mouth, then closed it again, his brow furrowed in thought. He sat in silence for a few moments, then replied, appearing to choose his words carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could give a satisfactory answer, Captain. I am afraid any explanation on my part would only be detrimental to my case. I helped Geordi because I had considered all possibilities, and came to the conclusion that lives were at stake, and that even if they were not those of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hera,</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was still something down on the planet that needed our assistance. I had planned to disconnect Geordi from the probe if his actions put his life or any other lives at risk, but you came in before we had finished our task.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picard took this in for a moment. Data had always posed difficult questions to answer, but now it was his answer that Picard was having trouble with. It seemed as though there was more to Data’s reason than he had said, and Picard had a shrewd idea what it was. He certainly didn’t miss how Data had switched from keeping his and Geordi’s actions separate to calling what had happened “their task.” It was certainly unusual for Data to put anything personal before his duty to Starfleet, but Picard also knew that Geordi meant more to Data as a friend than even Data could describe. Putting himself in Data’s shoes, if Picard hadn’t been a captain, he couldn’t see himself doing much different. He knew this was the part of the story Data was keeping out, but Picard wasn’t one to ask questions about others’ friendships and relationships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this incident will be going in your permanent record, and I should hope you will not attempt anything like this again,” Picard said finally. Data nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, I understand,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dismissed,” Picard nodded Data to the door. When Data was about to reach the doorway, however, Picard stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Data?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Data turned back. “Yes, sir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picard paused for a moment, deciding how to word what he wanted to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While...I do not condone what you have done, your decision to help Geordi was...a very human one. He’s lucky to have you as a friend.” Data smiled slightly, and Picard knew he understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Data nodded his farewell again, then stepped through the doorway back to the bridge.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like the ending was a little weak, but definitely let me know what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>